Transparent Answer
by utsutsu
Summary: "Kasihanlah sedikit kepada temanmu, dasar manusia tak punya hati." / Warning: AU, OOC, mungkin saja akan ada beberapa kata yang typo - mungkin QwQ / terinspirasi dari lagunya IA , Toumei Answer, dengan sedikit perubahan, sejujurnya uvu


_"Kasihanlah sedikit kepada temanmu, dasar manusia tak punya hati."_

**Disclaimer**:

- Shingeki no Kyojin - Hajime Isayama  
- Toumei Answer/Transparent Answer - Jin / Shizen no Teki-P (Kagerou Project, Vocaloid)

Semua karakter yang terlibat dan animanga ini bukan milik saya, terkecuali fic ini (?)

**Warning**: AU, OOC, mungkin saja akan ada beberapa kata yang typo - mungkin

**A/N**: terinspirasi dari lagunya IA , Toumei Answer, dengan sedikit perubahan, sejujurnya uvu

Selamat Membaca!

* * *

"Seperti biasa, nilaimu selalu baik, Rivaille."

Ah... nilaiku, ya?

Kalau kau bertanya tentang nilaiku, mungkin kau akan mengatakan bahwa nilai-nilai yang kudapat adalah nilai terbaik.

"Ng..."

Aku mengela nafas pelan dan kembali duduk dibangku yang biasa kududuki.

Aku melirik ke seseorang yang duduk di sebelah kiri-ku, seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya lebih muda dariku, dengan tinggi badan yang melebihi diriku.

Satu kata. Empat huruf. **Sial**.

Aku tatap laki-laki itu kembali. Ia sedang melihat hasil ujian miliknya. Disana tertera nilai **56**.

Ah, kalau tidak salah, dia adalah orang yang bernama Eren,ya? Yang katanya selalu mendapat nilai terendah.

Persetan dengan nilai. Setidaknya orang bernama Eren ini memiliki hidup seperti laki-laki normal pada umumnya.

Kemudian kedua iris kami bertemu...

Eren melihat kertas ujiannya, lalu menatapku kembali. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya, ia tertawa,

"Hehehe, nilai ini tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi, toh, aku memang bodoh, kok!"

"...?"

"Ah! Maaf, abaikan saja!"

* * *

"Hanya itu yang ingin bapak sampaikan, terima kasih."

Aku kembali menghela nafas. Aku sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi. Karena hari-hari kehidupanku ini selalu ter-

"Hei,"

"Ng?"

Aku menoleh pada orang yang telah mengubah kehidupan 'normal' milikku, Eren.

Ia menyodorkan sebuah kertas bermotif bebek... atau mungkin angsa, dengan angka 56 berwarna merah di sayap kirinya.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu kertas hasil ujiannya?

"Ini! Aku berikan ini untukmu! Daripada hanya melihat angka yang menyebalkan, lebih baik melihat sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bukan?"

Aku mengambil kertas bermotif bebek itu dan menatapnya.

"Ng... terima kasih..."

Angka yang menyebalkan, ya...

"Oh iya Rivaille-san, kulihat daritadi kau seperti tidak senang dengan hasil ujianmu, lho! Mengapa?"

"Masalah pribadi."

"Ooh~ jadi begitu~ masalah pribadi, ya..."

Eren menunduk dengan tatapan yang tidak enak dilihat.

"Ada apa?"

"E-eeehh! Ah, tidak, tidak usah dipikiran! Ehehehe"

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas.

Eren menggaruk kepalanya lagi sebelum teman-temannya memanggilnya.

* * *

...disinilah aku...

Tempat seharusnya aku berada.  
Di atap sekolah yang selalu sepi.  
Cocok untuk diriku.

Aku menatap burung kertas yang Eren berikan padaku.

"Hal yang menenangkan, ya..."

Sambil berjalan menuju pagar yang menutupi akhir dari atap yang datar itu, aku menghela nafas.

"Jika aku bisa, ingin rasanya kuakhiri semua ini... dan jika kuakhiri semuanya sekarang, aku yakin seseorang akan menggantikan keberadaan diriku..."

Aku mengambil kertas yang terlipat-lipat di kantung celanaku.

Kertas ujian yang tertera angka 100 berwarna merah di pojok kanan atas.

Aku merobek kertas ujian tersebut menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan nilai..."

**?!**

Sebuah syal berwarna merah tua menyelimuti leher depanku.

"Rivaille-san! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bunuh diri, tau!"

"Hah?! Bunuh diri?! Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku hampir tercekik tau!"

Aku berniat menendang orang ini pada saat itu, tapi itu pasti akan membuatnya menjauhiku. Maka kutahan niatku untuk menendangnya.

"Ehehehe, kalau begitu maaf deh!"

Eren mengikatkan syal merah itu di leherku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kudengar kau bilang, kau tidak peduli dengan nilai, maksudnya apa?"

Aku terdiam.

Haruskah kuberitahu dia tentang masalahku? Aku tidak yakin aku bisa mempercayainya...

"Maaf, apa itu yang kau bilang masalah pribadi tadi?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang seperti biasa kupakai. Wajah yang biasa orang-orang disekitarku bilang kalau ini adalah wajah paling datar daripada sebuah triplek.

"Jika kau mau, aku akan memberitahumu,"

"Eh?! Benarkah?! Tapi bukannya Rivaille-san bilang ini masalah pribadi?"

"Tch. Memang masalah pribadi. Maka dari itu aku hanya akan memberitahu ini kepadamu."

Iya...

Mungkin... untuk kali ini saja aku akan mempercayai orang. Dan mempercayai bocah yang umurnya dibawah umurku ini.

"Eh? Benarkah? Ah- tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa!"

Tenang saja. Aku akan mempercayaimu.

Karena kau terlihat seperti orang yang bisa kupercaya.

"Aku tidak suka mendapat nilai tinggi karena..."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena itu membuatku selalu sendiri."

"..."

Setelah menjelaskan keseluruhan ceritaku dengan singkat, sangat singkat, kami berdua pun terdiam.

Suasana di atap sekolah ini yang tadinya sepi, bertambah sepi.

"Kalau begitu, aku teman Rivaille-san!"

Iris mataku mengecil, tanda tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan oleh bocah ini.

"Teman?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Rivaille-san sedih, maka aku akan menjadi temanmu!"

Teman, ya...

Aku dari dulu selalu menginginkan teman, tapi apa ada yang mau berteman dengan aku yang memiliki sifat kasar dan dingin?

Bocah ini... sungguh aneh...

"Mulai sekarang aku akan bertemanmu, mohon bantuannya, hingga lulus nanti!"

Eren mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang agak berbeda daripada yang biasanya kulihat.

"Ya...,"

Aku membalas uluran tangannya,

"Mohon bantuannya..."

* * *

Berhari-hari telah kulalui seperti biasanya.

Tetapi dengan satu kehadiran seorang makhluk hidup yang selalu tersenyum.

Dan tinggal beberapa minggu lagi kami semua, angkatan kelas 9, akan segera lulus.

"Tch. Kenapa tugas ini harus dikumpulkan sekarang sih."

Aku berjalan ke ruang guru.  
Tanpa sengaja aku melewati ruang kelasku yang sepi.

"Pintunya terbuka... ng...?"

Disana ada Eren, sedang duduk dibangkunya.

Ia menunduk.

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

"Oi-"

Sebelum sempat masuk kelas, aku melihat beberapa tetes air mata yang turun dari matanya.

Daripada mengganggu, aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju ruang guru tanpa bertanya apapun padanya.

"..."

* * *

Ini hari pertamaku di SMA.

Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi...

Ah tidak. Aku tidak memiliki teman. dan tidak ada satupun orang yang kukenal dari SMPku.

"Rivaille-san!"

"...?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang.  
Ah, itu Eren... bersama dengan dua temannya.

"Rivaille-san! Lama tak jumpa!"

"Hn."

"Rivaille-san, apa kau masuk SMA Scouting?"

"Ya.."

"Waah! Kalau begitu kita satu sekolah lagi, dong! Kali ini mohon bantuannya lagi, ya! Hehehe~"

"Ya... mohon bantuannya... lagi"

* * *

Tak kupercaya. Ternyata bocah itu akan satu sekolah lagi denganku.

Aku menatap papan yang tergantung diatas pintu. Disana tertulisan 9-1.

"Berarti disini-"

Aku membuka pintu kelas tersebut.

Aah. Inilah yang kubenci.

Kelas yang ramai.

"Rivaille-san!"

"Eren?!"

"Kita sekelas lagi! Hehehe"

Aku menepuk keningku dan segera duduk di bangku paling belakang disamping Eren.

Posisi ini... sama seperti waktu SMP dulu...

* * *

"Absen!"

Sudah 2 bulan aku duduk dibangku SMA.

"Eren Jaeger!"

"Eren absen lagi, sir!"

"Tch. Sekarang dia tidak masuk lagi? Keterlalu-"

_BRAK_

Tiba-tiba si bocah itu, Eren, muncul didepan pintu, ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan meletakannya didepan dada dengan tampang yang acak-acakan.

"Sir! Maaf saya telat!"

Mr. Shadis memijit keningnya.

Lelah. Mungkin.

"Baiklah baiklah. Silahkan duduk, Jaeger."

Eren mengangguk, lalu duduk dibangkunya.

Sekilas wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Katakan, Eren,"

Eren menoleh, "Ya?"

"Dimana syal merah milikmu?"

Eren menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku berikan pada Mikasa. Hehehe"

"...? Mikasa?"

"Oh iya, Rivaille-san hanya tau Armin, ya? Mikasa itu saudara tiriku, itu lho, perempuan berambut hitam pendek yang selalu bersamaku."

"Oh.."

Jadi yang namanya Mikasa itu yang selalu menatapku dengan tatapan 'eren-milikku-seorang' ya...

Kulihat Eren menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuka mulutnya, "Hei, Rivaille-san,"

"Ng?"

"Terima kasih ya sudah mau menjadi temanku, dan untuk 'waktu itu', terima kasih..."

"Hah? Kau bicara seperti kita tak akan bertemu selamanya saja."

"Ehehehe... tak bertemu selamanya, ya..."

Eren menunduk dengan tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan menyedihkan yang pernah kulihat pada saat aku berbicara tentang masalah pribadi.

* * *

Hari ini Eren absen.

Aku tidak tau jelas mengapa sekarang ia jarang masuk. Padahal ia tidak terlihat memiliki penyakit sama sekali.

Aku melihat beberapa teman dekatnya yang lewat seperti menahan tangis, bahkan ada yang menangis. Yang kukenal dari beberapanya adalah Petra, Auruo, Gunter, Kirschtein, Renz, Ymir, Blouse, dan Springer.

Dan aku juga mendengar dari beberapa orang dari sekelilingku yamg menatapku tajam,

"Eren menjadi seperti 'itu' karena orang yang bernama Rivaille itu, kan?"

"Mungkin saja..."

"Kudengar dulu Eren di SMP itu adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan mungkin berbuat seperti 'ini'!"

"Iya, gak mungkin kan Eren sampai bisa bun-"

"Rivaille."

aku berhenti mendengar gosipan orang tentang Eren dan menatap pada salah satu teman dekat Eren yang sekelas denganku juga, Annie, yang sekarang berdiri didepanku.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Kau ternyata belum tau rumor tentang Eren ya?"

"Maksudmu? Rumor tentang apa?"

Annie mengehela nafas dan berjalan menjauh, "Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti."

"...hah?"

"Oh iya, satu lagi Rivaille,"

ia mengeluarkan death-glarenya,

"Kasihanlah sedikit kepada temanmu, dasar manusia tak punya hati."

"..."

* * *

Hari ini pun Eren absen.

Entah kenapa setiap kali ia absen aku memilik perasaan tak enak.

_BRAK_

pintu kelas terbuka, aku menoleh.

Bukan Eren. Bukan Eren yang biasanya selalu telat.

Itu Mikasa dan Armin, sahabat Eren.

Kulihat Mikasa membawa sebuket bunga sambil menahan tangis, dan Armin yang menunduk dengan beberapa air mata yang menetes.

Mengapa mereka kemari?

Mikasa menaruh buket bunga itu diatas meja milik Eren. Lalu ia menatapku tajam.

Mikasa mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan memberikannya padaku, "Untukmu. Dari Eren. Ia bilang, segeralah pergi ke atap. Sekarang."

"Tunggu! Apa yang terjadi dengan Eren? Mengapa kau menaruh buga itu dimeja Eren?"

"... Kau akan tau nanti."

Aku berlari menuju atap sekolah. Kuharap Eren ada disana.

"EREN!"

...

Sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Aku melihat sesuatu yang Mikasa berikan padaku tadi.

Secarik kertas yang dilipat menjadi segi empat.

Aku membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang ditulis oleh Eren,

'_Untuk Rivaille-san._

_Aku senang telah bertemu denganmu, juga berteman denganmu._

_Kau memang terlihat seperti berhati dingin, tetapi sebenarnya kau sangat baik. (meskipun wajahmu itu sangat datar, hehe)_

_Aku jadi ingat __**'waktu itu'**__._

_Waktu kau mengajariku agar aku bisa lulus._

_Aku sekarang menjadi seorang murid SMA karena kau, benar kan?_  
_Hahaha_

_Oh ya, mungkin jika kau sedang membaca ini sekarang, aku telah tiada._

_Maafkan aku, Rivaille-san..._  
_aku tidak bisa menjadi temanmu lagi sekarang..._  
_kamu tau mengapa aku melakukan ini? Sama sepertimu, ini adalah 'masalah pribadi'._

_Sekali lagi, Rivaille-san, maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa berada disisimu lagi._

_Aku harap kita dapat bertemu 'disana' nanti._  
_Dan aku harap kau mendapat sebuah 'kebahagiaan'._

_*** ***********, Rivaille-san._

_Selamat Tinggal..._

_Salam,_  
_Eren Jaeger._

_**(ps : jika selesai membaca surat ini, lihat sesuatu yang kubuat untukmu di ujung atap ya!**__)_'

"Ujung atap...?"

Aku berjalan menuju ujung atap.

"Kertas bermotif bebek?"

Aku mengambil kertas bermotif bebek itu dan melihatnya secara seksama.

Disana terdapat angka 100 berwarna merah dan...

"Ini... kertas ujian yang kusobek waktu SMP kan? Apa... Eren yang membuat ini?"

Aku teringat pada secarik kertas tadi. 2 kata yang Eren tuliskan dengan sedikit sensor.

Aku jadi mengerti apa yang ia tuliskan...

"_Aku mencintaimu_...?"

Air mataku mulai menetes.

Sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti apa yang Eren tuliskan dikertas itu.

"Eren..."

Aku mengambil kertas yang kusimpan dikantung celanaku.

Hasil ujian milik Eren yang telah dibagikan kemarin. Mr. Shadis menitipkannya padaku.

"Eren... kali ini kau mendapat nilai bagus..."

Aku melipat kertas yang dipojok kanan atasnya tertera angka 100 itu menjadi seekor burung.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat yang sama seperti milikmu, maaf."

Sambil menggaruk kepalaku, aku tersenyum.

Ini adalah pertama kali. Pertama kalinya aku tersenyum.

"Ini bukan Sampai Jumpa, dasar bocah. Ini adalah Sampai Nanti."

Aku meletakkan kertas bermotif bebek itu disamping yang telah Eren buat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu,"

Aku berjalan kembali ke kelas, meninggalkan kedua kertas bermotif bebek yang akan selalu bersama...

"Eren."

selamanya.

* * *

OWARI

Saya sedih... memikirkan tentang...

akan melanjutkan fic sebelum ini atau nggak...

saya dilema... orz /plak

kasih saya sedikit saran , saya sungguh dilema /dor

btw,

_Mind to Review?_


End file.
